Fragmented Youth
by Tsuzake Otaka
Summary: Axel tries to tell Roxas how he feels about him, but then Roxas goes off the deep end when an ex friend at school posts pictures of him and his friend all over the school board internet, Axel is furious and Roxas becomes a threat.


** Fragmented Youth**

** By:** _**T**__suzake __**& **__**B**__lakaize_

* * *

**This story contains shonen-ai, if you do not like that sort of stuff then GTFO! XD naw JK, but, :3 there's other stories i shall write that do not have anything of the sort.**

**DISCLAIMER:** **We do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its Caricatures... (Damn the luck XD) only the story that we have written, and the random caricatures that have nothing to do with KH or any other video-game. Say like if i put a char in there named... Lulolila! .; that person would belong to me XD...but yeah i think you get the point D:**

_**Please Enjoy**_

--

_**CHAPTER: **_**I**

**--**

* * *

Axel was screaming. Once again the cocky redhead had gotten himself into trouble with Xigbar and Saix, two people one just didn't mess around with. Saix had suggested just a straight up mauling, but Xigbar knew how to torture the redhead properly.

Which led to Axel struggling and screaming with Xigbar hanging from the ceiling above him, holding his wrists high above his head, immobilizing Flurry while Saix squeezed his sides and tickled his ribcage.

"Say 'uncle,' Pyro," Xigbar said.

"I give! I give, already!" Axel said, eyes screwed up, still laughing hysterically.

Xigbar and Saix let him go and Axel slumped to the floor, panting, while the two left, no doubt feeling smug about pwning him.

"Geez, I really hate you guys," he muttered.

Roxas walked threw the doors and sat down his bag of groceries. Walking threw the room he saw the red head slumped over on the floor. Face quite red and eyes watered. The little blond just shook his head.

"What did you do this time?" Roxas asked with a peculiar look on his face. Assuming that Axel did something and some one made him pay by tickling him. Since every one found out it was a weak spot.

As he started taking out groceries from the sack and laying them on the counter. Demyx walked in the threw the doors behind him and sat down a sack of groceries he had gotten with Roxas. Roxas had put fruits and vegetables some other things out on the counter ready to be put up.

"Whoa, You look like you've just ran a marathon. Whats up with that?" Asked Demyx clueless as to what he had just walked into.

Axel tried to catch his breath.

"I didn't do anything!" He protested at Roxas. "Xigbar and Saix were just being kinda jerky."

Axel got up off the floor and started to help Demyx put groceries away. He happened to grab a pack of instant-frozen brocolli and cheese. Axel wrinkled his nose and stuck that package all the way in the back of the freezer.

"So, what are we doing today?" He asked Roxas and Demyx.

Roxas smiled at Axel and patted his back "I was planning on making supper with what you just shoved in the back of the freezer." He walked over behind Demyx and started washing some other veggies.

"I was thinking about going out and ...Well i donno, i know i'm boreder then hell... I wanna find something to do..." He cupped his hand under his jawline holding his head up off the counter.

Axel wrinkled his nose.

"I dunno what happened to your taste buds when you were younger that makes you like that stuff." He said. He looked at Demyx.

"Wanna go mess around in Marly's garden?"

Roxas laughed. Then stopped at the thought of his childhood. "You know whats weird...?" he asked to no one in particular. "I don't remember much of my childhood. Just little flashes of faded images..." he said quieter.

Demyx shrugged "I donno...Remember what happened last time?" He recollected, squinting his eyes with a pained look on his face.

Axel debated on hugging Roxas, either just to be a goof or to be comforting. Demyx's words brought him out of his thought process however.

"It's not my fault that you didn't run fast enough to evade Marly's vines," he said, crossing his arms. "Why don't we see if Saix will let us watch one of his gorey movies then? That's always a fun way to pass time."

Roxas started chopping onions and tomatoes and grinned at the two trouble makers.

Demyx shrugged and looked at Axel with a brow quirked "Hey, it wasn't that i couldn't run fast enough, you pushed me so that you could get away..." He crossed his arms right back. "We'll see who gets away this time..." Demyx took a stance crossing his arms.

Axel smirked at the taller of the two blonds.

"Oh, really?" he said. Axel raised his hands, eyebrow quirked. He darted in and squeezed Demyx's love handles.

Demyx jumped and yelped.

"Hey, hey! Take it outside!" Roxas scolded.

Demyx squirmed free and took off out the door slamming it behind him trying to get away from the boney red-head.

Axel looked at Roxas, his hands on his hips.

"You're no fun, Roxy," he said. Axel looked at what Roxas was making for dinner. He raised an eyebrow, suggestively. "Why not let Xaldin cook tonight? Give yourself a little break."

"Well..." Roxas thought about it for a minute trying to come up with an excuse to continue what he was doing but couldn't think of anything. "I just... Its just toco's. i was kidding about fixing something with the broccoli and cheese" He said looking away to the knife he was holding.

For the past while now, he wasn't sure for how long, he just had this since of emptiness and sadness that constantly followed him around, it started to become a real burden. He looked up at Axel for a minute before he shifted his eyes to something else. "Wheres that huge frying pan?.." He asked trying to change the subject.

Axel frowned. He handed Roxas the frying pan and sat on the counter opposite the sink.

"Roxy. What's been eatin' you?" He asked, softly, looking at the blond's back. He had had flings before, little nothings with other members. But then Xiggy found Demyx, and Demyx Xig, and Saix to Xemnas, and Marluxia and Vexen made up . . .

What he felt for them was nothing like what he felt . . . for Roxas.

Roxas battered dirty dishes around in the sink and didn't say a word for several minutes. Then he stopped moving and just stood there looking out the window then turned around and was trying to avoid eye contact.

Roxas after messing around with something else handed Axel a dish towel, he looked into Axel's eyes for a second and was about to say something as a rock hit the window. Which startled the blond then he looked back at the window.

"Are you gunna come out here and face me like the coward you are? Or sit in there like a little cowering puppy?!" Demyx could be seen about 10-15 feet from the window standing with his feet spread way apart and pointing tords the window.

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me," he said, heading for the door. "Look, Rox. Would you mind meeting me in my room after dinner? I . . . kinda need to tell you something."

Before Roxas could see the blush on his face, Axel was out running for Demyx. The redhead glomped him and proceeded to blow a raspberry on the Nocturne's stomach.

"Demy, your timing sucks!" Axel said.

"Timing? Your just slow. SLOW! I've known of old women who ran faster then you!" Demyx squealed and squirmed away from the red-head "So!...I was looking in Marluxia's garden and...the strawberries are looking pretty ripe! Lets go raid the strawberry patch!" He smirked and grinned.

Roxas looked out the window at the two, then looked back down with a saddened look on his face. Then he turned to the right and opened up the fridge and pulled out some hamburger meat and broke it apart.

Axel shrugged smiling.

"Eh, okay, but let's make sure to bring some back for Roxie." Axel said. The two made for Marluxia's garden and hopped the hedgefence that separated it from the rest of the grounds.

Axel picked a strawberry and ate it.

"Needs sugar," he said. But he shrugged and started picking.

After awhile Demyx had red stained around his mouth where he had been eating the little delisious treats. Demyx recollected the conversation earlier. "Why should we bring any back for Rox, can't he come out here and pick some for himself...It's our backs we're risking here...Unless..." Demyx's eyes widened then gasped "Ax-Axel!" He pointed to the red head.

Axel looked at Demyx, confused.

"Huh?"

Axel turned around and his eyes widened too.

"Uh . . . hehehey, Marly," Axel said, laughing nervously as he looked at the pink haired man, his arms crossed, eyes narrowed in a glare, tapping one foot impatiently. "This . . . this looks pretty bad from where you're standing I bet . . . don't it?"

"I'm giving you two until I count to the number I'm thinking of to run. I feel that's rather generous considering last time."

"Aw, come on, Marlu-chan, it's not that bad!" Axel said. Marluxia smirked.

"The number I was thinking of was two. Times up." He said.

Axel: 00; shit . . .

Axel went to run, but was caught around the waist by Marluxia.

"GYEAHHHH!!" Demyx was gone in the blink of an eye as berries flew in every which direction and a dust cloud trailed behind him.

A small blond wandered off into the garden. (Or so it would appear)

"What's taking the two of you so long, all i asked for was about ten strawberries for my angel food- Oh hi Marluxia, I hope that you don't mind, I just needed a few" Roxas smiled sweetly at Marluxia.

Marly blinked at the little blond. By the time he had gotten out there, Marly had Axel hanging in the air by his ankles, vines slowly creeping up his legs.

Angel food cake?

"Oh. Well . . . uh . . . hmm. This looks a little awkward." He said. Axel crossed his arms and gave Marly a little smirk. Marluxia gave him a look and let the vines release him. "You were so lucky!" He said, before flouncing off with a hmmph! at Axel.

Axel sat up and grinned at Roxas.

"Nice save, Roxie."

Roxas glared at Axel for a very long time. It was one of those uneasy stares, that made even the crickets stop chirping.

He turned around and started walking twords the house. But before he got to the rock walk he stopped. "Axel..." He turned his head slightly and looked at the redhead out of the corner of his eye. "Supers ready..."

He turned and faced back twords the house and walked off between two hedges.

Axel watched him go. His chest ached. He felt like he had been rejected by a lover.

"Roxie?" He whispered.

Dinner was kinda boring, kinda moody. Axel just kinda pushed the food around his plate, thinking. Roxas was . . . mad at him? Why?

"No apetite tonight, Number 8?" Xemnas asked, from the head of the table. It wasn't often the teenager wasn't tearing at his food like he'd never eaten before.

Axel looked up. He shook his head slowly, looking back at his plate.

"You look a little pale to be honest," Saix said. Luxord made a tutting noise and pulled his glove off pressing it to Axel's forhead.

"You're not very warm, luv. Which may or may not be a good thing for you, Ducky." The Gambelr said. Axel pushed his plate away.

"I'm just not very hungry tonight. I don't feel so hot. May I be excused, sir?" Axel asked Xemnas. The silver-haired man nodded and Axel cleared his place before going upstairs. He laid on his bed, hugging a pillow and thinking.

_Knock knock knock_ "Hey, anyone home?" Demyx opened the door and peaked around the corner at the lump on the bed.

"What's the deal?" He stood in the doorway.

Axe didn't look up.

"Roxie's mad at me about something. I don't know what and heywaitasecond!"

Axel sat up.

"You left me to possibly get tickle tortured by Marluxia!"

"You tripped me last time! You left me to die as you ran away!" He exaggerated the story a little bit. "...Whys he mad?" he asked even though Axel didn't know either. "If ya wanted me to i could go talk to him for you... Or you could go talk to him yourself. He...Didn't eat with us" Demyx raised an eyebrow "You might have noticed if you wasn't playing in your food...What'd you say to him before you left the kitchen? Do you even remember what you was talking about?"

Axel frowned and burried his face in his pillow.

"I wanna ask him out, Dem-dem, but I think he's mad because . . . cuz I don't know why he's mad! I wish he would just sit down and talk to me."

Axel pulled his cell phone out and txted Roxas.

--

from: Axie

can i tlk 2 u plz?

liek in my room?

plz? prity plz?!

--

Demyx looked confused "Ask him out where?" He asked cluelessly.

--

From: Roxie

I cnt, im rly...

sick rite now.

--

"Are you just going to ignore me or play games on your phone... Ask him out where?" Demyx crossed his arms and plopped down on Axel's bed. "...Aaxxseeel..." Demyx poked Axel's cheek, not intending to be annoying but, thats what the out come was.

--

from: Axie

cn i cm 2 u?

--

Axel looked at Demyx. He turned and snuggled him, needing something real to snuggle with for once.

"Out on a date, Demy, you moron," Axel said.

"Oh..." Demyx sat there in silence and patted Axel's back, some what nervous.

--

From: Roxie

u cn if u wan 2...

i cnt stop u evn if

i sed othrwise

--

"Texting Roxas?" Demyx asked out of curiosity and to slice the silence. "I remember the good o'l days when people were normal and would go talk face to face instead of texting... i mean, 'lol' really...'lol's' not even a word for cryin' out loud!" Demyx quirked a brow and made a face.

Axel sighed. He sat up and took a deep breath.

"Demyx. I'm gonna go find out if Roxy is okay." He said. "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes . . . wait longer!"

Axel got up and Portaled to Roxas's room. He took her deep breath and knocked on the door.

Demyx looked at Axel kinda funny but then just shrugged it off.

Coughs and other weird noises could be heard threw the door as a weak little crackled voice said "You-You can come in". It was dark with the exception of the computer light shinning from the monitor.

_**--**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED:**_


End file.
